Compitiendo por ti
by Vnat07
Summary: Todo en StoryBrooke ha estado en paz y calma, no han aparecido villanos, y los habitantes se dedican tranquilamente a sus vidas, pero tales momentos de paz, te llevan a pensar en toda clase de ideas o planes y eso fue lo que paso. Henry con la ayuda de otras tres personitas, idearan un plan, para que las dos ciegas de sus madres, acepten sus sentimietos.


**Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia jajajaja XD, se podria decir que esta tiene mas dialogos que la anterior, asi que espero que les guste al igual que la anterior.**

**Y antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que han dedicado su tiempo a escribirme un review, en verdad que motiva, y tambien gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia. **

**Aqui ya les dejo la historia, OUAT no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

* * *

Compitiendo por ti

Han pasado casi un año desde que la batalla contra Zelena había terminado y las cosas desde entonces han ido cambiado para bien, en especial en la vida de algunos de los habitantes mas conocidos de StoryBrooke, pero el cambio más grande y radical fue en la vida de las hermanas Mills.

Gracias a la intervención de Regina y la familia Charming, estos pudieron detener a Gold de que llevara a cabo su venganza y matara a Zelena; como consecuencia, esto provoco la decepción de Belle al ver que Gold la había engañado y que este nunca cambiaria al entregarle una daga falsa, tomando la decisión de dejarlo, Gold al no poder soportar ver el dolor que le causo a Belle, decidió volver a sus viejos hábitos y huir. Pero regresando con las hermanas Mills, Regina decidió darle una oportunidad a Zelena de redimirse y cambiar para bien, dándose a ambas el chance de conocerse y unir lazos entre ellas como hermanas, ya que eran su única familia, al principio todos los habitantes estaban reacios ante tal decisión, incluso la misma Zelena, creyendo que jamás podrían llegar a verse como hermanas, pero el tiempo llego a demostrar todo lo contrario; con el pasar de días y meses, amabas fueron conociendo sus vidas, sus historias y su sufrimiento, dando se cuenta que eran muy parecidas y que por cosas del destino y las malas acciones de su madre habían sufrido, pero que ya era hora de dejar eso atrás y seguir adelante pero esta vez, apoyándose una a otra como las hermanas que eran, aunque claro sin perder esa arrogancia y sarcasmo tan característico entre ellas.

En cuanto a la familia Charming, igual que todos los habitantes de StoryBrooke, pensaron que no sería buena idea la decisión de Regina, pero esta al pedirles que confiaran en ella, logro convencerlos, aunque más bien seria convencer a nuestra querida Salvadora, que no podía negarle nada al ver ese brillo de esperanza y decisión en los ojos de la morena, lo cual acabo convenciendo al resto del lote Charming, y con el paso del tiempo, al igual que iba mejorando la relación entre las hermanas Mills, lo hacía con la familia Charming y los habitantes de StoryBrooke. Zelena y Henry fueron desarrollando una gran relación de Tía-Sobrino hasta el punto de hacerse cómplices, a los siete meses después de la batalla, Zelena convocó una reunión con todos los habitantes, pidiéndoles perdón por todos sus actos y disculpándose con Emma y Henry por haber matado a Neal.

En todo el tiempo transcurrido la relación de la familia Mills y Charming fue mejorando hasta casi convertirse en una gran familia, al principio era solamente por Henry, pero al pasar los meses las hermanas Mills tuvieron que aceptar que pasar tiempo con la familia de desencantadores no era tan malo, igual la química entre las madres de Henry fue mejorando hasta casi dedicarse unas horas todos los días para pasar juntos los tres. Pero eso no fue todo, porque uno de los más radicales y divertidos cambios que se dieron en todos los habitantes de StoryBrooke, fue su forma de ver a Regina, muchos habían escuchado lo acontecido en la batalla final, pudieron ver los cambios en la morena y recordaron la forma en que lucho por ellos mientras estaban en el bosque encantado, dándose cuenta que ella ya no era la Reina Malvada sino solamente Regina Mills, trayendo como consecuencia no solo que los habitantes dejaran de verla con odio y miedo, sino que muchos hombre y algunas mujeres la miraran con deseo, porque hay que aceptarlo, aun cuando era la Reina Malvada, ninguna persona podía negar que Regina era una hermosura de mujer, pero debido al miedo y temor que imponía en esa época, muchos dejaron de lado esos pensamientos y se concentraron en el odio y temor que ella provocaba.

Pero al cambiar las cosas, ahora no había impedimento alguno para que esos pensamientos regresaran, por lo cual, no había día, que la morena no recibiera una rosa, cumplido o nota de sus enamorados admiradores, lo que le incomodaba a Regina, pero le hacía gracia a Zelena y Rubí, ya que estas dos se habían vuelto buenas amigas con el tiempo y se metían con Regina o con cierta rubia salvadora, pero se preguntaran que paso con la relación entre la morena y Robín Hood, bueno Regina al darle una oportunidad a Zelena, decidió dejar la relación con el arquero y concentrarse por completo en su hermana y claro en su hijo, lo que hizo que cierta rubia se alegrara de tal decisión, aunque esta aun no sabía porque. Desde entonces todo en StoryBrooke ha estado en paz y calma, no han aparecido villanos, y los habitantes se dedican tranquilamente a sus vidas, pero tales momentos de paz, te llevan a pensar en toda clase de ideas o planes y eso fue lo que paso.

Las he reunido porque necesito su ayuda para una importante misión – se escuchó la voz de un adolecente

¿Una importante misión? – Dijo una de las dos mujeres sentadas.

Si, así es, una misión que cambiara el futuro de todo StoryBrooke – menciono caminando por todo el lugar con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

Y ¿Qué misión es esa? – se escuchó decir a una morena de pelo corto.

¡ Esa misión es…. – diciéndolo con una gran emoción, tratando de mantener el misterio.

Abrirle los ojos a sus dos idiotas madres y que están acepten sus sentimientos – Dijo una pelirroja terminando de entrar al local.

¡Tiaaaa!... le has quitado el misterio.

Jajajajajaja, lo siento pequeño, pero ya sabes que no puedo evitarlo, ya sabes como somos las Mills – Dijo Zelena

Jajajajaja, en eso tiene razón Henry, tanto ella como tu mama, les encantan hacer grandes entradas - riéndose una mujer con cabello negro con mechones rojos.

Si además de que les encanta robar el protagonismo – dijo Snow con una sonrisa

Gracias por todos sus cumplidos queridas.

Bueno ya que lo dijo mi tía Zelena, quitándome el misterio, ya saben cual es el propósito de mi plan – diciendo Henry, aun con pesar por haberle quitado la emoción - ¿Que dicen, me ayudaran?

Ya sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda pequeño

Si lo sé, gracias tía – sonriéndole a su tía

No hay que agradecer, eres mi sobrino, además ya es hora de que tu madre habrá los ojos, pero más que todo, sé que será muy divertido ver cómo reaccionan esas dos idiotas cuando se den cuenta – termino diciendo con una sonrisa de lado.

Es eso estoy de acuerdo, esas dos son las personas más ciegas y tercas que conozco, que se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos por ellas mismas, además tus planes siempre son buenos y divertidos, así que cuenta conmigo.

Y que dices tu abuela, estás de acuerdo, ¿nos ayudaras? – pregunto Henry esperanzado, poniendo ojitos a su abuela

Henry, sabes que no es necesario que pongas ojitos de perrito abandonado, eso solo funciona con Regina – contesto Snow, escuchando las carcajadas de Rubí y Zelena por lo que acababa de decir – y claro que te ayudo – término diciendo Snow con una sonrisa a su nieto cosa que sorprendió a él y a las otras dos.

¿¡En serio!? – preguntaron – gritaron los tres.

Claro, ¿porque les sorprende? – se sorprendió por la pregunta

Bueno…porque se trata de tu hija y de la mujer que te hizo la vida un asco en el pasado – explico Rubí – eso diciéndolo de forma suave.

Ya sé de quienes se tratan Rubí y por ello mismo es que quiero ayudarles, ambas han sufrido mucho, se merecen ser felices, no puedo imaginarme mejor pareja para Emma que Regina y tú misma lo has dicho, eso fue en el pasado, Regina ya no es la Reina Malvada – termino Snow con una sonrisa.

Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos por lo dicho por Snow, provocando minutos de silencio hasta que alguien lo rompió.

Vaya Snow, parece que si te encanta la idea de que seamos familia – dijo Zelena con una sonrisa de lado, levantando la ceja al estilo Mills – Y yo que pensé que te gustaba la idea de tener el olor a sardina impregnado en tu departamento – ahora teniendo una sonrisa de arrogancia y sarcasmo, con la risa de Rubí como fondo.

Snow haciendo una expresión de molestia contesto – jaja muy graciosa Zelena, bien sabes que la idea de que Garfio anduviera detrás de Emma nunca me agrado.

Y en vez de un pirata con olor a sardina, prefieres a una Reina Malvada detrás de Emma – expreso Rubí con algo de burla teniendo una sonrisa de lado.

Bueno al menos ella no huele a pescado y no usa cuero todos los días, además no ve a mi hija como si fuera un trozo de carne.

¡Ja!, sí que eres inocente Snow, jajajajajaja

Puede ser, pero, al igual que tú, pensé que preferías el olor a bosque y hombres olorosos en la mansión – se burló Snow con una sonrisa llena de malicia, quitándole la sonrisa a Zelena.

Ja! Ni lo sueñes, nunca acepte, ni aceptare a semejante hombre, increíble que Regina saliera con él por un tiempo, si se le notaba a kilómetros que no lo amaba y que solo andaba con él por unos estúpidos polvos de hadas, prefiero a tu hija, puede que la mayoría del tiempo tenga la inteligencia Charming – se escuchó un "hey" de parte de Snow y otra carcajada de parte de Rubí.

Pero, al menos se que mi querida hermanita la ama por todo lo que han pasado juntas y no por unos estúpido polvos – todos los presentes hicieron una cara de ternura al escuchar a la pelirroja.

¡Awwww! Se ve que solo quieres lo mejor para tu querida hermanita – Rubí como siempre arriesgándose esta vez a que la convirtieran en un mono volador.

¡Cállate! – grito Zelena toda roja, provocando la risa de todos.

Después de reír Rubí dijo – Bueno el caso es que se nota a kilómetros que esas dos se aman y que por orgullosas y ciegas no se enteran… hasta casi todo StoryBrooke lo sabe! – Grito esto último.

Bueno excepto los enamorados de Regina, en especial Robín Hood.

En todo ese tiempo Henry había estado callado, escuchando la discusión entre las tres mujeres, como si fuera un partido de tenis, viendo que ya se habían calmado por fin, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar de lo que verdaderamente era el propósito de la reunión.

¡Así es! Es por eso que se me ocurrió un plan para que Má habrá los ojos y que todos esos enamorados de mamá se dé cuenta que la reina ya tiene a su caballero blanco! – grito con entusiasmo – y como las tres ya aceptaron ayudarme, es hora de que les cuente el plan – termino con un brillo en los ojos.

Las tres mujeres se acercaron para poder escuchar el plan con detalle, mientras más escuchaban, una sonrisa de malicia y diversión aparecía en el rostro de Zelena y Rubí.

Y bien, ¿qué les parece? – pregunto Henry emocionado

Zelena y Rubí emocionadas dijeron a la vez - ¡Excelente!

Yo tengo una duda – contesto Snow, levantando la mano

¿Cuál es abuela?

¿Por qué hacerlo tan complicado? – pregunto

Por un minuto todo estuvo en silencio, Henry miro fijamente a su abuela, con una expresión tan seria, que por un momento Snow pensó que había hecho mal en preguntar, hasta que su nieto contesto.

Porque si no, seria aburrido – expreso con una cara tan seria

…¿Aburrido?

Sí, todo en StoryBrooke ha estado aburrido, hasta todos lo han dicho, así que me pareció buena idea este plan, mis madres estarían juntas y todos en el pueblo se divierten, dos pájaros de un solo tiro – explico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Henry tiene razón Snow, todo por aquí ha estado aburrido y sería una buena distracción, además así ya se sabría quién gana la apuesta.

¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta? – pregunto Snow

He bueno… - Rubí no sabía hacia dónde mirar, por ultimo pidió ayuda a Zelena

A lo que ese refiere Rubí, es que muchos, por no decir todos, han apostado para ver con quien se queda mi hermanita, y tengo que decir que tu hija, va en segundo lugar, por debajo del arquerito, por ser una ciega y lenta – explico Zelena.

Ohh ok… Espera… ¡Segundo lugar! – grito – ¡¿cómo qué segundo lugar?! Una Charming no puede quedar en segundo lugar.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque son de la realeza? – pregunto con algo de sarcasmo Zelena.

¡Que realeza, ni qué tontería! Un Charming no puede perder contra un ladrón, menos en cosas del amor, ¡Por qué nosotros siempre luchamos por nuestro amor! – Grito levantándose y levantando un puño al aire.

Jajajaja, vaya Snow, veo que te has emocionado. – siguió riendo la pelirroja

Pero bueno, dejando de lado la emoción de tu abuela, hay un problema que no hemos pensado – hablo Rubí - ¿Cómo convencerás a Regina? – le pregunto a Henry

Fácil, utilizando una técnica tan antigua y eficaz, que muchos a lo largo del tiempo han usado y siempre ha funcionad – callándose por un momento para mantener el drama - … ¡EL CHANTAJE! – Grito

Jajajaja puede que no lleves nuestra sangre, pero sin duda eres todo un Mills, jajaja.

Después de que todos se pusieron de acuerdo con el plan, se despidieron, Henry y Zelena se dirigieron a la mansión Mills, Snow al departamento Charming y Rubí a los departamentos de Granny´s

En la Mansión Mills

¡Hola mama! Ya llegamos – grito Henry entrando junto a su tía

Bienvenidos – se escuchó un grito proviniendo de la cocina - ¿Qué tal estuvo tu reunión con Nicole y Eva? - abrazando a su hijo

Bien mama, estuvo divertido – mintiéndole a su madre

Mama, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante – cambiando su expresión a seria, intercambiando una mirada con su tía.

¿De qué se trata Henry? – pregunto algo sorprendida por el cambio repentino de su hijo - ¿Paso algo malo?

No, no es nada malo, es que…en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que el número de admiradores y enamorados tuyos han aumentado – termino frunciendo el ceño

Tomada por sorpresa la morena no supo que decir - He bueno… no… no sé qué decirte Henry, yo…

Henry, tiene razón hermanita así que no lo niegues, cualquiera con ojos se daría cuenta…

Bueno puede que sí… pero eso no tiene importancia Henry.

¡Es importante! Puede que ya no seas malvada, pero sigues siendo una Reina – dijo con mayor énfasis la última palabra –y como tu hijo no puedo permitir que cualquiera ande pretendiéndote, no sin mostrar que te merece.

Regina al escucharle decir eso, no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendida, mientras que Zelena, trataba de controlarse y no reír

Pero cariño, yo no creo que eso sea necesario es decir…

Por favor Mama – la interrumpió Henry, suavizando su voz - no quiero que esos tipo te hagan sufrir, además puede que las cosas estén tranquilas ahora, pero y si después aparece un nuevo villano, quiero saber que aquella persona que este contigo, te apoye, te cuide y te quiera, así que por favor mami, di que si – termino rematando a su morena madre, poniendo los ojitos de perrito abandonado.

….está bien, cariño, no sé qué planeas pero acepto – se resignó sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones de su hijo y hermana.

En todo ese tiempo, Zelena no podía controlarse las ganas de reír, así que alejándose de la cocina, mientras se reía de como Regina cayó ante el chantaje de su sobrino, mando un mensaje a las otras dos cómplices, informando sobre la misión.

X.X.X

A la mañana siguiente en Granny´s, todo estaba tranquilo, los habitantes del pueblo llegaban a desayunar y platicar tranquilamente, se podía ver a Rubí de aquí para allá, por todo el loca atendiendo a los clientes, a Leroy gritándole a uno de sus hermanos y en una de las mesas del fondo se poda ver a la familia Mills desayunando y a un grupo de enamorados haciéndole uno que otro cumplido a la morena, de un instante a otro enfrente de las hermanas Mills, llegaron a la vez los tres mayores y molestos admiradores-enamorados de Regina.

Buenos días Regina – saludo Robín Hood con una gran sonrisa – como siempre te vez muy hermosa, ten te traje esta rosa.

Una rosa, si en verdad quieres algo con mi hermanita, tienes que dejar de ser tacaño, Robín – Se burló Zelena.

Ella tiene razón, Arquerito, si en verdad quieres cautivar el corazón de una mujer, en especial el de esta hermosa mujer, que no importa el día y la hora, siempre se ve bella – llenando de cumplidos a la morena, mientras que la pelirroja hacia una cara de fastidio, termino de decir – tienes que dejar de ser un tacaño.

¡Ha¡ ¿tacaño? Al menos yo le traje algo a ella, ¿Que le trajiste tú? – pregunto enfurecido el líder de los hombre alegres.

Yo le traje un hermoso ramo de rosas – entregándole el ramo a la morena.

Zelena, estando en la misma mesa junto a su hermana, pensaba que esos dos idiotas, no podían ser menos imaginativos…rosas?! En serio, existiendo muchas flores, con muchos significados, ellos llevan rosas… una razón más para estar en contra de ellos, mientras tenia esos pensamientos y miraba como el Arquerito y el doctorcito se peleaban entre ellos para ver quién era el más tacaño, el tercer enamorado de la morena, se para enfrente de ella y con un sonrojo en su cara le entrega una caja, Regina algo sorprendida la toma y la abre, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al ver un diamante, hasta Zelena tenía que aceptar que fue un poco más original que los otros dos idiotas y más aumentaba su sorpresa al ver que era Tontín… si Tontín, y se preguntaran como Tontín, se llegó a convertir en un enamorado de Regina, bueno fue debido a una accidente con la camioneta de Leroy, esta no tenía los frenos funcionando correctamente, dirigiéndose a un barranco, pasando cerca de las caballerizas, donde Regina, Henry y Emma, se encontraban saliendo, al ver que la camioneta no podía detenerse, la morena uso su magia para sacar a Tontín de ahí, salvándole por poco, desde entonces Tontín, no solo ve a la morena como la mujer bella que es, ni también como su ángel guardián.

Volviendo al restaurante, ahora la pelea era entre los tres enamorados, gritándose unos a otros, quien era el mejor para Regina, todo eso ocurriendo con la vista de todos los que se encontraban en Granny´s, y claro con una Regina muriéndose de la vergüenza y una Zelena algo divertida. Henry que había ido al baño, observo que ese era el momento para actuar, y cruzando una mirada con su tia y Rubí, y que esta última enviara un mensaje a Snow, el plan se puso en marcha.

¡Ya deténganse!- Grito Henry, llamando la atención de todo ser vivo en el local – No voy a permitir que sigan hostigando a mi mama

Henry ¿qué haces? – pregunto sorprendida Regina

Ya me canse que estos "Señores" anden detrás de ti, hostigándote y buscando que aceptes salir con ellos, te dije ayer lo que pensaba de eso mama – dijo seriamente mirando a su mama – Es por eso que, si alguno de ustedes quieren una cita con mi madre o algo mas – esto hizo ruborizar a la morena – tienen que demostrarme a mí que son merecedores de ella pasando por una serie de pruebas que yo les daré… Así que, aceptan o dan un paso atrás – mirando fijamente a los tres hombres, esperando a que estos dijeran que sí, porque de lo contrario, seria aburrido.

Mientras eso pasaba, la familia Charming entraba al local, sin conocer que pasaba, bueno al menos dos de ellos.

¡En serio Snow! Nos puedo creer que nos hicieras esperar veinte minutos para ver si ese polluelo volaba – expreso Charming algo molesto

Y para lo peor, es que al final ni pudo volar y callo – se escuchó decir a Emma – mmm, oigan que pasa aquí – pregunto al ver a toda la gente reunida en un punto.

Mmm, ni idea - mintió descaradamente Snow – Veamos que pasa

Así la familia Charming se acercó donde se reunían toda la gente, que no era otro lugar que alrededor de la mesa donde se encontraba las hermanas Mills, y enfrente de ellas se encontraban los tres hombres aun sorprendidos por lo dicho por Henry.

Heeeee… ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto mirando a Henry, las hermanas Mills y a los tres hombres.

Mira quien aparece, llega en buen momento Señorita Swan – dijo Zelena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿En buen momento? – pregunto la rubia.

Si así es, tu hijo al parecer se cansó del acoso que estos tres idiotas le hacen a mi querida hermanita – cuando escucho esto los ojos de la salvadora brillaron – y por ende los está retando a que pasen unas pruebas que él les dará y el ganador demostrara que merece cortejar a Regina… a y claro una cita y quien sabe, hasta algo más… - esto último hizo fruncir el ceño a la rubia.

¡¿Qué?! – grito enojada - ¡¿Es eso cierto Henry?! – ahora mirando a su Hijo

¡Así es! No seguiré permitiendo que cualquier ande detrás de Mamá, sin comprobar que lo merece.

Entiendo eso pero…. Lo de la cita y eso de cortejar a tu mamá, no pued… - antes que terminara de hablar, Henry la interrumpió

Pues si, aquel que gane me demostrara que puede merecer a mamá, no me opondré a que tenga una cita con ella y… si el ganador y mama llegan a mas tampoco me opondré…- esto último lo dijo con la intención de hace rabiar a su rubia madre.

Emma al escuchar eso, miro hacia Regina, esperando una réplica o algo en contra por lo que había dicho su hijo, pero esta no podía hacer, ni decir nada, debido a la promesa que le hizo la noche anterior, pero eso no evito que mirara a la rubia pidiéndole ayuda con esa situación, lo cual la rubia entendió perfectamente y aunque no hubiese sido así, ella no iba a permitir que un trio de idiotas, en especial Robín Hood, ganaran esa competencia. Y en cuanto a los tres idiotas, estos al escuchar a Henry, no dudaron y con un grito los tres aceptaron, emocionados esperando poder ganar.

Con esta competencia, al fin, les hare entender a ustedes y a todo el mundo que yo soy el Amor Verdadero de Regina – se escuchó decir a Robín con orgullo, lo cual hizo enfurecer mucho más a la salvadora

Pues lo siento, pero no voy a… - Dijo la rubia enojada, pero sin poder terminar, quedándose sorprendida por lo siguiente que escucho.

Siendo así, entonces yo entro en esa competencia – Dijo nada más y nada menos que Rubí, que estaba a la par de Belle, que la miraba sorprendida.

Con los ojos abiertos Emma le pregunto - ¿Qué?

No me quedes viendo así Emma, bien sabes que Regina es un bombón de mujer y hasta a mí me ha cautivado, así que ahora que se da esta oportunidad, no pienso desaprovecharla – le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa – y si tanto no estás de acuerdo con esto, entonces tienes dos opciones, uno hacerte un lado y quedarte calladita o… participar y ganar.

Todo quedo en silencio, tanto por la sorpresa de Rubí, que claramente era parte del plan, pero que solamente tres personas lo sabían y claro esperando a ver cuál es la respuesta de la salvadora, por diferentes razones, muchos por las apuestan que habían hecho, ya fueran a favor o en contra de ella, otros (Henry, Snow, Rubí y Zelena) para poder seguir con el plan y una morena con ojos color chocolate, con la mirada fija en la salvadora, y con el corazón martillando fuertemente su pecho, esperando la respuesta de la rubia. Al fin cuando la salvadora abrió la boca para contestar y todos aquellos que estaban sentados, a punto de caerse de sus asientos, apareció en medio de los tres enamorados y Henry, nada más que Sídney Glass, el genio obsesionado con Regina.

Yo también participare en esta competencia, por la mano de mi Reina, no permitiré que cualquiera de aquí me aleje de usted su majestad - finalizo tomando la mano de Regina (quien no terminaba de sorprenderse por cómo se desarrollaban las cosas) para poder besarla, siendo detenido por nuestra querida rubia.

¡Ni lo sueñes! – grito la rubia – no te lo voy a permitir, si tanto quieren tener a Regina, tu y esos otros dos idiotas y Tontín, tendrán que vencerme a mí y eso jamás pasara, porque nunca les dejare tener a Regina – termino señalándolos con su mano izquierda en donde tenía dos flores.

Lindas flores las que tiene ahí Señorita Swan – se escuchó decir a Zelena – Me pregunto para quienes serán – sospechando de quien se podría tratar.

Ha yo… bueno… es que yo… las mire y este he yo… - no sabía que decir, todo el mundo la miraba, esperando que dijera el nombre que la mayoría ya sospechaba.

Má, para quienes son esas flores – le ayudo Henry

Yo, bueno…- sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, decidió decir la verdad, aun muriéndose de la vergüenza - Son para… Regina – dijo viendo a la morena, a los ojos entregándole las flores, y ahora no solo la rubia estaba sonrojada, sino también la morena – yo… cuando venía de camino, las mire y bueno, me recordaron a ti, así que las compre para dártelas.

Regina, tomándolas con mucho cariño y cuidado, las acaricio y acercándolas a su nariz dijo con una voz tan suave y un gran sonrojo – Son Camelias… Gracias.

Todos los presentes, en especial Snow, Henry Rubí y Zelena, tenían una sonrisa en sus rostro al ver las flores, ya que las Camelias eran de color rojo y rosa, lo cual, muchos sabia su significado, aunque al parecer La Salvadora y Charming, lo desconocían, por sus caras de confusión y por supuesto, no podemos olvidar al grupo de enamorados, que no estaban muy contentos con lo sucedido, en especial Robín Hood, pensando que el debía ser quien provocara ese brillo en el rostro de la morena.

Bien – inicio Robín con una expresión molesta y rompiendo el momento entre las dos mujeres – si nadie más participara, dinos en qué consisten las pruebas, pequeño.

Dejando de ver a sus madres, Henry miro a los competidores, no sin antes compartir una mirada de complicidad con su tía Zelena y su abuela.

No les diré exactamente que pruebas serán, pero estas están basadas en tres cosas que veo necesarias, que debe tener aquella persona para poder merecer a mi mamá… ¡Valentía, Habilidad y Perseverancia!

Y cuando será la competencia, chico – pregunto Emma después de superar la vergüenza.

Será mañana, a las nueve, en el claro que esta cerca del puente Troll – termino emocionado.

Cada uno de los competidores salieron, no sin antes dedicarle a la morena una que otra mirada, a excepción de Rubí, entre todos ellos se dirigían miradas retadoras, pero en especial Emma y Robín, se enviaban no solo miradas retadoras, sino de odio, que por poco se podían ver las chispas entre ellos.

Espero estés lista para perder, porque yo voy a ganar – dijo Hood con una voz claramente retadora mientras salía del local.

Eso ya lo veremos – contesto la rubia con los ojos puestos en Hood, mientras este salía, al igual que los demás que iban a prepararse para la competencia del día siguiente.

Una vez que ya todos los competidores salieron, todos los que se encontraban ahí empezaron a hablar entre ellos, regando el chisme por todo StoryBrooke y claro está haciendo apuestas la mayoría iban a favor de la Salvadora y el Arquero. Ya una vez que todo estuvo en calma, Regina se acercó a la rubia.

En verdad no es necesario que compita Señorita Swan, si no quier….

¡Si quiero! – expreso con una voz y mirada tan decidida que la morena no supo que decir – no voy a dejar que alguno de esos gane, ninguno te merece – termino diciendo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir, regreso su vista, clavándola directamente a los ojos de la morena y con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, dijo – Espero te gustaran las flores.

Al escucharla, Regina no pudo evitar que nuevamente su corazón martillaba fuertemente su pecho y que un sonrojo le invadiera toda su cara, y con una sonrisa tímida pero llena de sentimientos contesto – Si… Me encantaron.

Con esa respuesta, la rubia termino de salir del local, con una sonrisa que le duraría todo el día, y con la firme decisión de ganar mañana. Todo esto ocurrió enfrente de la familia Charming y Mills, que no pudieron evitar sonreír nuevamente ante tal intercambio de miradas por parte de las dos ciegas madres de Henry. Ya la parte más importante del plan estaba en marcha y ahora era momento de preparar la parte más divertida de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, casi todo los habitantes de StoryBrooke se encontraban en el claro, cerca del puente Troll, para poder presenciar la competencia y al fin saber con quién se quedaría la Reina y más importante quien ganaría la apuesta. Todos los competidores habían llegado, cada uno vestía ropa de entrenamiento, lo que era raro de ver en Whale y Sídney, esperando enfrente de una plataforma en la que Regina y los demás estarían, cuando al fin aparecieron, Henry, como organizador y creador de la competencia hablo.

Bienvenidos competidores, hoy con esta competencia, veremos quién es digno de cortejar a mi madre, como les dije ayer, esta competencia tendrá tres pruebas, y la primera será la de Valentía – termino de decir Henry, hablando como todo un príncipe, llenando de orgullo a sus madre y al resto de su familia.

Asi que, todos los competidores, tomen sus lugares, pero antes, mi madre les dirigirá unas palabras – dándole lugar a su mamá, que para esa ocasión, iba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo que iba de acuerdo al color de sus labios, dejando embobados a todos los competidores (a excepción de Rubí) y algunos de los pobladores.

Gracias cariño – acariciando la mejilla de su hijo – antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos, tanto a los competidores como a todos los pobladores, nunca me imaginé que algo como esto llegaría a pasar, debido a todas la cosas que hice en el pasado – mostrando un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos – por eso me sigue sorprendiendo esta situación, espero que tengan cuidado y que el mejor gane – termino diciendo mirando directamente a Emma.

Terminando el discurso, se dio inicio a la primer prueba, que consistía en enfrentar a algunas bestias (cortesía de Zelena) y vencerles, en esta prueba podían usar armas y magia, Robín trataba de lucirse frente a Regina, utilizando su ballesta acabando con unos cuantos monos voladores, mientras Emma, usaba la espada que su padre le había regalado, demostrándole a Hood que no era el único que podía pelear y lucirse, Tontín utilizaba su pica, la pelea le estaba costando un poco pero lo iba logrando, aunque ya tenía unos cuantos rasguños, al igual que el, Sídney aun con su magia le estaba costando un poco.

¿Estas segura que no peligra la vida de ninguno de ellos? – pregunto Snow, mirando con algo de preocupación a la Zelena.

Claro que si Snow, quien piensas que soy, crees que me divierto con el sufrimiento de los demás.

…Si – le respondió levantando una ceja, en ese momento se escuchó un grito de Whale, que fue capturado por uno de los monos voladores de la pelirroja, y siendo tirado en el claro.

Jajajajajajaja, bueno, puede que si tengas razón, pero al menos sigue vivo, no, Jajajaja – riendo más fuerte al ver salir a Whale cubierto de lodo y algas y escupiendo agua.

Bueno… uno menos – dijo Charming, con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la misma escena que Zelena.

Ruby en todo ese tiempo, solo había estado esquivando a los monos voladores y los golpes de los trolls, al ver que Whale cayo, pensó que ya era hora de ser eliminada también, fue por ello cuando al ver venir un golpe de un troll, no lo esquivo, mandándola unos cuantos metros lejos, pocos minutos después, la prueba termino, con un par de rubios algo cansados y un genio y un enano algo magullado como ganadores, y con un doctor algas y nuestra lobita como perdedores.

Haa, espero que en verdad esa rubia idiota gane, porque si no, juro que yo misma la mato – dijo en un quejido, tratando de sentarse.

¡Rubí! ¿Estás bien? –llegando Belle, preocupada por la loba

Belle – al ver aparecer a la ojiazul, un brillo apareció en sus ojos – no te preocupes, estoy bien.

¿Estas segura? – pregunto, teniendo como respuesta un sí de parte de la loba – me alegra, aunque… es una pena que no pasaras a la siguiente prueba – dijo tratando de parecer algo triste.

Jajajajajajaja, mi querida Belle, no te preocupes, créeme al contrario, creo que gane – sonriendo a Belle, y esta última devolviéndole la sonrisa, todo eso bajo la mirada atenta de un joven

Bueno, ya tenemos los ganadores de la primer prueba – escuchándose gritos en apoyo a los ganadores, y con una mirada de alivio de parte de la morena, hacia uno de los rubios – dentro de quince minutos comenzara la siguiente prueba… la de habilidad!

Regina aprovecho para acercarse a la rubia, pero fue detenida por Robín.

Hola Regina, espero que te haya gustado la pelea, gane pensando en ti – dándole una sonrisa coqueta a la morena

Ha este, si, fue buena pelea… si me disculpas tengo que hablar algo con la Señorita Swan – dirigiéndose hacia la rubia, ignorando al arquero.

Buena batalla, Señorita Swan – sorprendiendo a la rubia.

¡Regina! Este, Jajajaja, si fue…fue buena pelea, aunque, sí que deberían usar algo para quitarse algo para cortarse esas garras esos monos – mostrándole unos rasguños en su brazo izquierdo.

Regina tomando su brazo, curo con su magia a la rubia y le dijo – Espero que sigas ganando Emma – con una sonrisa seductora, a lo que la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asentir con la cabeza.

¡Bien! Ya es hora, esta segunda prueba es sobre arquería – al escucharlo Robín no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia, creyendo tener la victoria – pero no será tan fácil, mi tía Zelena con su magia, ha creado una ruta en la que deberán darle a cada blanco con sus flechas, montando a caballo y esta vez no se podrá utilizar magia – esto último hizo palidecer a Sídney – ¡Bueno comencemos!

Mientras los competidores se preparaban, Rubí junto a Belle, llego a la tarima donde se encontraba Henry, Zelena y Snow.

¿¡En serio Henry?! Arquería, acaso has olvidado que uno de esos tipos es Robín Hood – dijo Rubí

Calma Rubí, claro que lo recuerdo, pero el no es el único con buena puntería – sonrió con suficiencia Henry, sorprendiendo a la loba.

Así es Rubí, acaso olvidas de que es mi hija quien esta compitiendo – sonriendo con orgullo- solo observa

La competencia dio inicio, Robín tomo la delantera, los presentes creían que esa prueba iba a ser ganada por Hood, pero tomando por sorpresa a casi todos, hasta a la morena, exceptuando a Snow y Henry, apareció Emma, dándole a todos los blancos en el centro, sin tener ningún problema, tomando la delantera y mostrándole una sonrisa de suficiencia al arquero, que no pudo evitar enojarse, muy detrás de ellos, se encontraban Sídney y Tontín, quienes tenían problemas controlando a sus caballos. Sídney al tratar de dispararle a uno de los blancos, perdió el balance cayendo en un gran "regalo" de algún caballo, quedando todo cubierto y muy oloroso, mientras que Tontín perdió el control del caballo, soltando su flecha mientras caía, dándole justamente al sombrero de Leroy.

La prueba acabo, con nuestra salvadora y el arquero como ganadores, y a un genio oloroso y un Tontín golpeado por Leroy como perdedores. Todos ya esperaban este último enfrentamiento que decidiría con quien se quedaría la morena y más importante quien ganara la apuesta.

Vaya, en verdad que los ánimos se han calentado, en verdad que Henry, tenía razón con que sería divertido este plan – dijo Zelena, mientras sonreía de lado, aunque no le duro mucho.

¡¿Plan?! De qué plan estás hablando Zelena – se escuchó decir a la hermana menor de las Mills

Este, sabes, creo que Henry me está llamando – trato de huir inútilmente

Ni se te ocurra moverte, querida hermana, me dirás de que plan estabas hablando.

…Está bien, pero no creo que sea necesario explicarlo, ya que debes de sospechar de que se trata no es así? – dijo mirando fijamente a la morena.

Ya es hora de que comience la última prueba -Se escuchó decir a Henry, momento en que Zelena aprovecho para alejarse de Regina – Solamente quedan dos competidores, Robín Hood y mi mamá Emma Swan – lo que provoco gritos, de parte de todos, miradas de orgullo de parte de los encantadores, pero en especial de Henry y la morena, hacia Emma – esta última prueba será la mas difícil, ya que tendrán que pasar por una serie de obstáculos y enemigos para poder llegar a la tarima en donde se encuentra mi otra madre, pero esta vez habrá una sorpresa al final y solo podrán ocupar sus espadas, así que ha prepararse.

Al tomar sus lugares, Robín dijo mirando directamente a la morena – No te preocupes Regina, ganare esto por ti – creyendo que esto emocionaría a la morena, lo cual no sucedió, mientras que la rubia, lo único que hizo fue mirar a los ojos de la morena, diciéndole tantas cosas con la mirada, que la morena entendió, regalándole una gran sonrisa a la rubia, lo que le basto y con mayor convicción tomo su lugar, con el único pensamiento de ganar, y con el disparo se dio inicio a la última prueba.

¿Por qué esa sonrisa pequeño? – pregunto Zelena a su sobrino

Porque Má ganara esta competencia – contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Veo que estas muy seguro – se escuchó decir a Rubí que iba acompañada por Belle y Snow

Claro, después de todo es una Charming y los Charming siempre luchan por su Amor Verdadero – termino de decir Snow con una sonrisa, todo ese tiempo David, solo había estado observando, en especial la interacción de su hija con la morena, estando seguro de algo muy importante…

Regresando a la competencia, los rubios iban hombro a hombro, peleando contra monos voladores y esquivando una que otra trampa, ambos ya contaban con algunos rasguños y golpes, pero eso solo los motivaba a luchar con más fuerza, no permitiendo que el otro tomara la delantera.

¡ Ya ríndete Emma! – grito Hood, mientras esquivaba unos troncos – de nada sirve que luches, yo ganare esta competencia, después de todo soy el Amor Verdadero de Regina.

¡JA! Amor Verdadero, de verdad crees que voy a detenerme por eso – le grito la salvadora mientras le cortaba una ala a uno de esos mono – tu solo te basas en unos estúpidos polvillos de hadas – dijo esquivando los mismos troncos – ni la conocías ante de la segunda maldición, al contrario que tú, yo la conocí desde antes, conocí sus miedos, su pasado, su sufrimiento… he conocido su gran capacidad para amar, cada día lo veo cuando esta con Henry y le da esa sonrisa llena de amor – mientras decía todos esto, Regina que escuchaba cada palabra sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad – He visto a la verdadera mujer que se esconde detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia y es por eso que yo… - todos esperaban a que la rubia terminara y dijera esas palabras que por mucho tiempo ha guardado, Henry no paraba de sonreír, al igual que toda su familia y la morena solo esperaba que esa rubia idiota dijera esa dos palabras – es… es por eso que yo… ¡LA AMO! – grito, todos allí sin excepción, hasta los que habían apostado en su contra, no pudieron evitar sonreír por tal discurso, al igual toda la familia Charming y Mills, junto a Ruby y Belle, no pudieron evitar gritar.

¡AL FIN LO DIJO!

Regina no podía esperar más para tener a esa rubia cabezota frente a ella y poder abrazarla y besarle. Pero el único que no le gusto, ni le agrado lo que escucho fue Robín, que en un ataque de rabia y celos, corto unas lianas que sujetaban varios troncos, lo que provoco que estos cayeran sobre la rubia y que ella cayera colina abajo. Muchos quedaron sorprendidos por lo sucedido, la morena y su hijo, estaban muy preocupados al no ver aparecer a la rubia, Zelena y Rubí solo podían pensar en hacerle pagar a Hood por lo que hizo, y Snow quien iba a detener la prueba, fue detenida por su esposo.

Espera Snow – dijo completamente serio – ten más confianza en nuestra hija, ella no se rinde tan fácilmente.

Snow, miro a su esposo, sabiendo que tenía razón, así que controlo sus impulsos y observo, esperando que su hija estuviera bien, Hood ya estaba cerca de la tarima, donde se encontraba la morena, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, un gran rugido se escuchó, asustando a todos, cuando vieron que era un dragón, el cual era la sorpresa y el ultimo reto para poder llegar a la morena. Hood vacilo un momento, al ver semejante criatura, tratando de herir las patas del dragón, tuvo un descuido, el cual fue aprovechado por la bestia, que sujeto al arquero con su cola, mandándolo a volar, golpeándose con un árbol y cayendo en un gran "regalo" de algún animal.

No me dirás esta vez que me sobrepase – pregunto Zelena a Snow

No, para nada, al contrario, creo que fuiste muy suave – contesto la morena con un expresión seria.

Cuando ya todos pensaban que no habría ganador y que todos habían perdido la apuesta, apareció la rubia dando un salto, con toda la intención de clavarle su espada en la cabeza, lo cual logro, venciendo a la bestia y convirtiéndose en la ganadora. Cayendo al suelo como un saco de patatas fue como la miro la morena, que al acercarse a la salvadora, mientras esta se levantaba magullada, le dijo.

Es una idiota, Miss Swan

Si esa es tu forma de decir felicidades, tienes que seguir practicando su majest… - no pudo terminar porque la morena ya estaba comiendo su boca a besos. Terminando el beso por falta de oxígeno la rubia lo único que pudo decir fue – Guau…

Vaya elocuencia que tiene Miss Sw… - siendo la morena interrumpida esta vez por la rubia, con otro beso, mientras que las personas que habían apostado por la salvadora celebraba, en la tarima donde se encontraban los cuatro cómplices del plan celebrando que al fin esas dos idiotas, estaban juntas, se escuchó un grito.

¡SI! Gane Jajajaja – se escuchó gritar a Charming

¿Qué? Tú también apostaste David – pregunto algo sorprendida Snow.

Claro que si, acaso pensabas que no me daría cuenta del ciego enamoramiento de mi hija hacia Regina – termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Al parecer no eres tan ciego como pensé, Charming – dijo con algo de sorna la pelirroja.

Pero volviendo con Regina y Emma, ambas seguían con la sesión de besos, hasta que la falta de aire se les hizo necesaria, juntando sus frentes, la rubia dijo

Guau… sin duda alguna, eres la mejor en todo – mirando a los labios rojos de la morena.

Y alguna vez lo dudaste querida – sonriéndole coquetamente

Jajajaja, no la verdad que no, y por ello no puedo esperar a la cita – acercándose poco a poco a los labios de la morena.

Ni yo tampoco – termino de cerrar el diminuto espacio, con el corazón hinchado de felicidad al estar besando a esa idiota, que se convirtió en su amor verdadero, no porque uno polvos de hadas se lo dijeran, sino, porque el tiempo juntas y su corazón se lo mostraron.

.

.

.

.

.

Esto fue divertido… hay que hacer otro plan… - dijo Henry, con una sonrisa del gato del país de las maravillas, al ver a Rubí con Belle.


End file.
